Silver's Life After The Day Of Disaster
by SonicXWorrior16
Summary: This is a Fanfic i decided to write about. Most of us know about Silver already but what if we just dig a little bit deeper and find out about D-day in Crisis City and see how Silver grew up during and after D-day! I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic. All characters used go to their rightful owners. This is my first fanfic so i hope you guys enjoy! :)
1. Prolouge

**Silver's Life After The Day Of Disaster**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was a normal peaceful day in the lovely Crisis City and everyone was normally living their lives. Some had jobs, kids went to school, played and hung out with friends, or just stayed inside their home doing whatever they do. Silver was only a 4 years old hedgehog being raised by his father.

One day the world just started getting very dark, darker than a day of a typical rain/thunderstorm. A few people had already had started panicking and Darkness and Silver were still at home getting ready to eat supper and enjoy a nice warm plate of chilli dogs. Darkness the Hedgehog (Silver's father ) looked out the window and noticed the darkened sky. He sensed something different about this storm like weather. Its not a normal everyday storm, something bad was gonna happen but Darkness did not know what. Darkness put Silver in his high chair and gave him a plate of a chilli dog cut up into small pieces so that he was able to eat and swallow it. They were happy and enjoying their meal and then all of the sudden it had happened.

People were panicking and running down the streets in complete horror. What was going on that would cause such an outbreak? Darkness went outside to see what was going on. Lava was starting to fill the streets and that alone sent Darkness back inside and grabbed Silver out of his high chair and ran out the door. Dark then stopped and looked back to notice a large lava like figure destroying the city building by building, and street by street. "This cant be! We concealed him to where he can't get to us. Iblis is now on the loose." Darkness said slightly frightened. Darkness then looks at Silver and hugs him with tears going down his cheeks. Silver then looks at his father " Dada!" Silver replied smiling. " Silver remember I will always be here for you and i will do anything to keep you safe. I love you. Which is why i must do this!" Darkness then looked at Silver and teleported Silver away in a location that only he knew the location of. "Goodbye my son we shall meet again" Darkness then said to himself and then went off to help stop Iblis and was never heard from again.

Crisis City was completely destroyed and their was nothing left. Practically everyone was killed, everyone except for Silver. Silver was in deep in the forests of the city. Silver was crying and nobody could hear him. Then Silver then went into a daydream remembering what his father has told him before he was sent out of the city. Then Silver heard some foot steps and turned towards the sound of the foot steps. "Dada?" Silver asked curiously hoping he would see his father again. Then the figure came out of the shadows of the forests revealing himself. He was a dark black hedgehog with purple stripes on him. It was Mephiles. "What is a young hedgehog like you doing out here?" Mephiles picked up the young white hedgehog looking at him. "Dada" Silver once again replied. " You must be from that city that go destroyed. I can't just leave you here all alone. With all the evil i have i'm not that evil." Mephiles took Silver to his house and became his new adopted father. He raised him, bathed him, and kept him fed and happy.


	2. Chapter 1 10 Years Later

10 Years Later and A New Friend (Chapter 1)

Crisis city now was just another ghost town but also it was Silver's home so Mephiles respected that and even had a house outside of the destruction zone. It wasn't no mansion or anything for

Mephiles just saw no point in it with it just being him and now he has Silver.

"Silver?"

Mephiles asked walking upstairs to Silver's bedroom.

"Yeah dad I'm just in my room laying down"

Silver replied with a sense of relaxation but also thinking. Mephiles then enters Silver's bedroom and sits down on the bed of to the side of him.

"Thinking about him aren't you son?" Meph asks.

"Yeah. I just keep wondering if maybe he made it out of the destruction zone" Silver replies.

Mephiles listens as Silver expressed how he was currently feeling and works out a way to explain to him that there was no possible chance of survival.

"Silver, I know you want him to be alright and that you want to be able to see him again but, I just don't see the chance of survival as much as Id want for you to be able to see him its...just not possible".

Meph then hugged Silver as Silver hugged back crying into his chest still devastated from that night. A few hours later everything was fine and Silver went outside with Meph's consent and went exploring around the city and then eventually saw someone in another house in the distance with the lights on and a figure in the house moving around. Silver thought to himself.

"I thought there were no survivors of the devastation….Wait a second!"

Silver then had a flashback of the night remembered before he was teleported off he seen a purplish cat run off quickly in the distance quickly. Silver then goes up to the door of the house and very nervously knocked on the door. It was Blaze.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Silver then replies very cautiously

"Are you a survivor of the disaster that happened 10 years ago?"

Blaze replies

"Yes I am. Why is that a matter of your concern?"

Silver then has a sence of shock across his face knowing there is a survivor.

"If you allow me in I can tell you why"

Blaze then is curious about Silver and allows him to enter the house

"That's fine but you better not be playing some stupid game or something"

Silver then enters the house and notices the purple cat wearing a purple dress. Silver though she was very beautiful. At the same time Blaze for the first time seen Silver as of course he was a white hedgehog with 5 quills sticking up in the air. Silver was the first to speak after a little moment of silence.

"Im Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. I am also a survivor of the disaster that happened 10 years ago"

Blaze was shocked to see what Silver actually looked like and to know she wasn't the only survivor.

"I'm Blaze, Blaze the Cat. It's a pleasure to meet you Silver. Why have I not found or seen you out and around before?"

Silver replied to Blaze but shyly because he never even thought about leaving the house and going out exploring until just today. Silver was afraid to go out and realize their was just nobody to be found or nothing beautiful to see. Mephiles always wanted Silver to stay in the house because Mephiles at the time thought Silver was too young yet to go around and explore Crisis City. But, now that he is? Mephiles now allows Silver to be able to go and explore and makes sure to tell Silver to atleast be back for dinner.

"Well lets just say I ended up losing my parents in the disaster and ended up gaining a new father afterwards. I was never allowed out of the house untill today."

"Who's your new father?" Blaze asked

"Mephiles" Silver replied

"Never seen or herd of him before" Blaze said with a confused expression for she then was having a flashback of when she ran off. Then after she was in the safe zone she turned around watching as the city was being completely destroyed. Then she heard a sound and seen Silver appear in the safe zone. Next she was planning on walking towards him until she noticed Mephiles picking up Silver and teleports off with him.

"Actually I change my mind. I actually seen you and Mephiles that night it happened but it all happened so quickly" Blaze said

"No problem. Im just glad to see that at least someone else other than me survive the city. Well Blaze it was nice meeting you. I have to get back home now. I promised dad Id be home for dinner"

"Okay Silver It was a real pleasure meeting you. I hope to hang again soon. It would be nice to have company again"

Silver and Blaze hug each other and then Silver goes back home and enters the house

"Hey dad Im home."

"Hey son I have supper ready. Eat and then come to my bedroom for I need to discuss something with you"

"What is it that you need to discuss with me dad. Is it something bad"

"No. Worse. It seems your worst nightmare has came back to haunt you"

"What are you tal- Oh no please not that. Anything but that. It can't be."

End Of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: The Return

Chapter 2: The Return

/ I'm sorry guys it takes forever for me to get each chapter up on this story. I've been dealing with some personal issues and about 5 months ago i lost my aunt who was only 34. I've had to quit my job to stay focused on school and I graduate this Sunday. I tell you senior year is but also isn't easy. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter for SLATDOD and ill have the next chapter up soon. Please be sure to leave a review to tell me how I'm doing. Every review good or bad helps me out so much. Have a wonderful night peeps./

Silver trying think about it before officially jumping to any conclusion. He sits down at the table and begins eating his food that Mephiles had prepared.

"Dad so about this issue that you want to discuss with me?..I think i know what your talking about but at the same time I don't want to be wrong."

Mephiles replies " Son you don't have to be afraid of being wrong. You're not gonna get every single answer right every time. So what do you think it is?"

"Well You mentioned that is was my worst nightmare so i thought about it and honestly my worst nightmare is that Iblis would return...But also i don't want to believe that because there is nothing left here for him to destroy or kill..Except for us..But he doesn't know there are any survivors"

"Son you're exactly right and what your thinking is true. Iblis has made his return. For what? I haven't a clue but, I needed to talk to you about this because you're not gonna be allowed to go out of the house for a little while longer. Not until we are sure that Iblis is gone. You are still young and i'm not letting anything happen to you"

Silver has not yet told his father about Blaze and doesn't know if he should or not but at the same time he was listening to what his father was saying to him and replies to him

"Dad I can't do that...Staying in the house is the last thing we want to do. What we should do is find him and stop him from what he's doing before he causes anymore damage to this place. This is still my home.."

Mephiles never thought he'd hear Silver act the he is and he asks Silver

"Son? Whats wrong?"

Silver replies

"Besides if Iblis is really back then I have to go get Blaze and bring her back here"

Mephiles after hearing that was in complete shock. Did he hear right? Like he just heard Silver mention another person and their name?

"Son who is Blaze? Last time I checked there are no other survivors at all in the city. There is only you, Iblis and the whole entire city"

"That is where you are wrong dad. When I just went out not long ago I found one other person and she is a survivor of the disaster just like me"

"Silver how do you not know if she is lying or finding a way to attack you?"

Silver then had an almost stupid look on his face

"If she wanted to hurt me she would've already done it when i met her at her house!"

"Don't raise your tone at me son or your face will become red!"

Silver then backs down and goes up to his bedroom and slams the door shut and locks it. Silver didn't hate his father but he was mad at him for not believing him. Silver knew the truth and knew if he didn't do anything Blaze could be in danger. Silver then sneaks out his window and goes over to blaze's house and knocks on the door.

Blaze then answers the door noticing Silver and smiled.

"Hey Silver. What's up"

"Blaze i need to tell you something really important. Once i tell you you must promise me you won't panic."

"Silver what's going on?"

Silver hesitates a bit before speaking up and telling her the news

"Iblis is back. You need to get your things and come to my house"

"He cant be back. He hasn't made another attack in the past ten years"

"I'm not lying Blaze, my dad just told me when i went back home and once he told me we argued because he doesn't think we can trust you and that you might attack us"

Blaze then goes to the kitchen and grabs a butcher knife and comes back point the blade at Silver.

"Well how did he know that. I had nobody else to tell my plans to"

"What?"

Silver was a bit concerned and scared

"Well I mean i can't let you go know that i like to kill people"

"What is your problem Blaze!?"

Blaze then throws the knife away from Silver to his left and into the wall where it sticks and just wobbles left and right till it stops and is still

"You really believed I was gonna kill you!?"

Blaze then starts laughing and Silver chuckles concerningly

"I'll get my things ready. Just sit tight and i'll be ready with in ten minutes or less"

"Okay"

Blaze grabs all the important things she needed like some change of clothes some extra water and she brings all of her female personal items. Lastly she grabs some blankets, sheets, and some a photo book and goes back to Silver.

"I'm ready Silver"

"Okay let's go"

Silver and Blaze then leave and go to Silver's house and once they enter they go past Mephiles without being spotted and Silver picklocks the locked door and enters Silvers room and shuts the door quietly and hangs in there for the most of the day


End file.
